1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transfer device for allowing a transfer material such as paper to be electrostatically adsorbed onto a transfer material carrying member, conveying the transfer material and transferring an image to the transfer material.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a color copying machine with a transfer device is known in U.S. Pat. No. 5,132,737. The transfer device is comprised of a transfer drum with a carrying sheet for carrying a transfer material such as paper or the like, a corona charger disposed inside the transfer drum at a paper supplying position for electrostatically adsorbing the transfer material onto the carrying sheet, and a conductive roller facing to the corona charger via the carrying sheet.
In the aforementioned transfer drum, as the conductive roller comes into pressure contact with the surface of the carrying film, the carrying film is depressed. As a result, when the front end of the paper supplied between the conductive roller and the carrying sheet passes through the depressed portion of the carrying sheet, the front end of the paper is peeled from the surface of the carrying sheet, resulting in a paper jam. Especially, in the case that a curved paper or a seasoned paper is used, such paper is liable to be peeled from the surface of the carrying sheet, preventing the paper to be electrostatically adsorbed onto the surface of the carrying sheet in a stable condition.